


Crazy Chemistry Between Us

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was weird because Jaebum and Jinyoung shouldn't have met, shouldn't have worked and yet they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Chemistry Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> I'm so so so sorry the fic didn't turn out the way you probably wanted it to, but rl things came and :( I hope you still liked this and that you at least enjoyed it a little! ♥

Lugging around a backpack stuffed with 6 hardbound books, a notepad, three different pens, a change of shirt, University ID and wallet was probably not one of Jinyoung’s brightest ideas. Summer in Seoul was actually hotter than the current temperature in Jinhae-gu, but that was probably a given considering they live near the mountains.

“Please fall in line! If you leave your place, you’ll have to fall back at the back!”

Jinyoung curses his need for water and the fact that he came to this event alone. The place is buzzing with people talking in hushed whispers that isn’t so quiet when all of the 500+ people in the event is doing the same things. Most of them were girls, or at least the people that Jinyoung can see from where he’s placed.

“Anyone who leaves the line needs to go back to the back!”

Also, Jinyoung really  _ really  _ needs to pee.

“Ugh.” Jinyoung pushes himself up from his seat and scurries over to where the bathroom were, the huge sign just taunting him over and over the past hour. He tries to ignore the fact that when he comes back, he’ll have to go back in line and probably wait for another 3 hours under the blistering heat of summer in Seoul.

Why couldn’t have Keigo Higashino held his book signing during Autumn? Jinyoung likes autumn. Or maybe, they could’ve held it inside an airconditioned  _ room _ . But seeing as it’s a free event, everything makes sense.

In a matter of minutes he had relieved himself in the bathroom and washed his hands, drying them carefully on the tissue available. With determination, he walks out to face the heat again and the fact that he’d be behind the whole line. Walking towards the event, he sees the last spot just behind a boy… which, in itself, was already something weird. Jinyoung knew there were male fans out there, he just hasn’t met one.

Mumbling an excuse as he stood behind the figure, “Uhm, are you the last in line?” Jinyoung asked quietly as he tuck his hands inside his pockets. He was a little nervous, mixed with the heat and the frustration that he was back in line, that he gasped when the figure turned around.

_ Holy shit, the man is attractive _ .

“Yes, I am.” 

_ Holy shit, his voice is attractive. _

“Thank you.” Jinyoung smiles, suddenly conscious of what to say as he stood there awkwardly. Thoughts of talking to the man about his favorite author was thrown out the window in favor of trying to analyze how he could get away of this awkward situation. Hopefully someone would stand behind him and he could talk to them.

It took, maybe, 30 minutes after and a few steps front for Jinyoung to realize that no one else was coming. Jinyoung was the last in line and someone had come over to place a board that announces that no one else would be entertained for the book signing besides Jinyoung.

“Please tell us if anyone tries to sneak in and join, okay?” A girl with a  **STAFF** on her black shirt informed him, smiling before walking back to the front and screaming something to someone.

“You’re very lucky, then.”

Jinyoung’s head snapped up in surprise, “Hm?” He looked over at the boy who was smiling at him again, his eyes almost disappearing.

“You’re lucky, being the last one in a fansign.” The boy explained this time, tilting his head. “If you were late a few more minutes then you won’t be able to get in.”

“Oh! I was actually here since 8AM this morning, but I had to pee and leave my spot on the line at a very unfortunate time because I could’ve been done by now and eating ice cream. But no, I didn’t want to face my favorite author of all time with my bladder bursting so--” Jinyoung’s mouth runs off a little and he smiles sheepishly because wow, information overload. “Sorry.”

“I’m Jaebum.” The boy introduced, giving a name to his face. “Im Jaebum. My favorite book has got to be Devotion of Suspect X.”

Jinyoung’s ears perked up and it’s only then that he noticed that Jaebum was holding a copy of  _ Devotion of Suspect X  _ in his arms, albeit not hardbound like Jinyoung’s. “Mine too! I mean, I love all of them but I still think  _ Devotion  _ is a whole other league by itself.” He grinned as he takes out his own copy from his bulky backpack.

“I agree with you on that.” Jaebum opens the book on a page that was book marked by a napkin from  _ Caffe Bene _ , “This was my favorite scene. When Ishigami and Detective Galileo were talking… what’s yours?”

Jinyoung scratches his head and smiles, “My favorite was when they were explaining what happened on that night, though. I’ve always been interested in the how’s and why’s. Not that I’m planning to murder anyone!”

Chuckling, Jaebum shook his head, “No I understand what you mean! Just because we read murder mysteries doesn’t mean we’re planning to put them into use.” They moved a step and he waited for Jinyoung to follow before continuing, “My friends all joke that I’m going to go  _ Salvation  _ on them or something.”

“Oh! I’m not the only one, then?” Jinyoung tugs on the straps of his backpack because it was becoming too heavy. He was surprised when a hand reached out and helped him put the strap properly. “Oh, thank you. It’s becoming too heavy and I’ve been carrying it almost the whole day now and I came from Jinhae-gu which is, like 6 hours away. I should tell myself never to do this again.”

Jaebum stepped one more and Jinyoung followed. ‘What do you even have in there?”

This has Jinyoung excited because the person he’s actually talking to is interested unlike his friends who just lets him rant for the sake of ranting and is, in no way, just listening for the sake of it. “Oh! I brought my favorite books because I couldn’t decide what I wanted? I have Devotion, Salvation, Malice, Journey and… actually I can’t remember what else I brought.”

Jaebum was laughing, hands covering his mouth when Jinyoung finished. “You know you can only get one book signed, right?” He asked, looking thoroughly amused by now.

“Of course I did.” Jinyoung huffed, “I just couldn’t decide between Devotion and Salvation because I really really loved those and--”

“Tell you what, I’ll get your  _ Salvation  _ signed while you get your  _ Devotion  _ signed.” Jaebum offered, smiling at Jinyoung’s shocked face. “You came from Jinhae-gu,  _ all  _ the way to Seoul with 6 books. I just walked here from my dorm. I think you deserve the signed copies more, Jinyoung ssi.”

“B-but--”

Jaebum reached out his hand, “Come on. Hand it over.”

 

Jinyoung goes back to Jinhae-gu later with 6 hardbound books wherein 2 of them are signed, a new phone number in his contacts and a thudding heart. It feels like he was more excited with the memory of meeting someone during the fansign than actually having met his favorite author.

“Jinyoungie? Are you okay?” Jackson asked, waving his hand in front of his friend’s face in wonder. He started the engine of his truck, but watched Jinyoung from the corner of his eye. “Get in, asshat.”

The drive from the bus stop to Jinyoung’s house didn’t take more than 15 minutes, but Jinyoung was glad Jackson hyung was there to pick him up. He doesn’t know how much more of the heavy books his back can take. When they parked in front of his family’s modest two floor house, Jinyoung got out alone because Jackson has a shift in their local grocery store.

“Thanks from driving me home, idiot.” Jinyoung smiled, clutching on the straps of his backpack and just excited to put it down. “Are you picking up Youngjae later?”

Youngjae works at the diner near Jackson’s part-time job (which is probably why Jackson chose the grocery store) and they have the same shift usually. “Yup. Need a ride to the cafe tomorrow morning?” He asked, already starting the engine again.

“Nah, I can just take the bus tomorrow.” Jinyoung waved. “See you at History II tomorrow?”

 

After cleaning up his bag and putting his books on their right place in his overflowing shelf, Jinyoung took a shower to remove the remnants of sweat from the day. He took his time, knowing his Mom won’t knock on the door and demand he stop taking over their shower since she’s in the hospital at work.

When he got out, hair wet and damp, he dresses himself in a loose pants and his worn High School shirt. He grabbed a book and walked to his bed, plopping down on it and breathing a sigh of relief because  _ wow _ , he didn’t realize he felt so tired. Sleep would probably be really nice right now.

Just as sleep was about to claim him, he was jostled out of it with the chime of his phone. After cursing himself for not putting it on silent, he reached over and opened the screen. When he saw who it was from, he almost dropped the phone on his face as he tried to get up and read it properly.

**Im Jaebum**   
I hope you got home safely.

Jinyoung can’t help but smile at the fact that the other boy saved his number on his phone with his whole name  _ and  _ be the one to message first. Typing and retyping numerous replies, he settled on a simple  _ I’m home safely. Thank you again for getting my book signed, hyung! _

He put down his phone, heart thudding in his ribcage. When it buzzed not a minute after, he was more prepared this time.

**Im Jaebum**   
It’s no problem, but you know this means you owe me something right?

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed at the answer. Was Jaebum actually a horrible human being planning to--

**Im Jaebum**   
You can repay your debt by recommending me a good book to read.

Laughing out loud, Jinyoung immediately launches about the wonder of Robert Galbraith’s books. Texting isn’t that fun, he has always been impatient and slow but he tried his hardest to explain why the first book  _ The Cuckoo’s Calling  _ is a really important read.

**Im Jaebum**   
Sold.   
I’m getting it tomorrow.   
Consider your debt paid, Jinyoung ssi.

Frowning, he looked at the three texts sent and wondered what it meant. But then a fourth came and he was smiling again.

**Im Jaebum**   
Goodnight, Jinyoung ssi. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?

 

Talking with Jaebum was fun in more ways than Jinyoung had imagined. The other boy doesn’t text like Youngjae who uses emoticons and emojis with lots of exclamation marks at every end of his sentences. He doesn’t text like Jackson who usually replies with an essay-like reply. 

But Jaebum.

Jaebum texts in full sentences, like using proper punctuations and it should feel formal. But it doesn’t. Jinyoung likes how he texts, how their conversations are in complete sentences that makes him feel like they’re not leaving anything unspoken. He likes their daily conversations, likes talking about the book that Jinyoung recommended.

**Im Jaebum**   
The Cuckoo’s Calling is a masterpiece.

Jinyoung couldn’t help the grin that broke out of his lips as he waited for the Americano he was making to be done. He discretely hid his phone again when it was done to serve his customers. A text like that deserves a proper reply and he doesn’t want to half-ass it.

“Here’s your drink, Jimin-ah!” Jinyoung smiles to the customer, who so happens to be his neighbour.

“Thanks, oppa.” Jimin smiles, taking the cup and hurrying over to her usual seat in their cafe.

Jinyoung shakes his head as he takes the order of the next customer who so happens to be one of his professors. In a small town like theirs, everyone knew each other by names and the parents of their parents so he engaged in a small talk while preparing the man’s Cappuccino.

“Have a great day, Sir Kwon!” Jinyoung bows at the man who chuckles and reminded him not to be late for his class in 3 hours. “Maybe, sir? Maybe if you stop giving us surprise quizzes every other week?”

The man chuckles. “It’s not a surprise if you know, Jinyoung ssi.” Then the man told him to say hello to his Dad for him and went on his way.

After serving a few more customers, he gets to have his 20 minutes break that he spent typing up a reply to Jaebum. He doesn’t even regret it when he realized he used up all 20 minutes and his co-worker had been calling him.

**Park Jinyoung**   
It’s brilliant, hyung! I was on the edge throughout the whole read. It’s like Keigo Higashino’s but also different. I’m glad you liked it, though!

The reply Jinyoung gets is worth missing his free cup of coffee and choice of pastry for the day.

**Im Jaebum**   
I can call you tonight and we can discuss the book? How about around 8PM after your last class?

 

Ditching his homework and his responsibilities, Jinyoung stayed up until 11:49PM that night on the phone with Jaebum, discussing the final details of  _ The Cuckoo’s Calling  _ and Strike’s character. He finds it nice that he finally has someone to talk about his books with since Jackson and Youngjae both don’t read of them.

“I really just find Strike interesting, hyung. He’s different.” Jinyoung almost muffles on the pillow beside him, just finished explaining why he thought the main character was really good. “He’s not the usual main characters out there, right? And he’s a lot like Ishigami, different and refreshing.”

“You mean he’s not perfect.” Jaebum says, not judging but just saying what he thought.

“He’s messed up.” Jinyoung agrees.

“Are you messed up, Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum dropping the  _ ssi  _ made him shiver. Excited. His voice was still calm, but there was a teasing lilt to it. “Is that why your friends are afraid of you becoming a murderer after reading all these books?”

“I don’t know, hyung.” Jinyoung threw back, “You read them too, so you tell me.”

There’s a burst of laughter from the other end that had Jinyoung laughing as well, the two of them just snickering on the phone. When it died down, Jinyoung can’t help but feel hot all over (although that’s probably, partially because of laughing for a whole minute).

“Hey,” It was Jaebum who first spoke. “I’ll go get The Silkworm tomorrow, alright?”

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say about that, surprised Jaebum actually offered to read the next book. “Enjoy, hyung.” He smiled, honestly happy that he has someone to talk to about these things.

“Okay.” There was a rustling on Jaebum’s end. “I still have class tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Oh! I’m sorry for keeping you up, hyung.” Jinyoung suddenly feels guilty even though he, himself, hadn’t done any schoolwork just to talk. He hadn’t taken into consideration that Jaebum probably has other things to do. “Goodnight, hyung.” He ended the call without waiting for Jaebum’s reply, feeling very guilty and stupid.

It was stupid, one moment he was laughing with Jaebum and the next he’s feeling the need to burrow under a thick blanket of embarrassment. He stays there even when he heard a buzz come from his phone, something short that signifies a text. Against better judgment, he checks the message.

**Im Jaebum**   
Talk to you tomorrow, Jinyoung-ah.

 

Jaebum does buy the book.

 

**Im Jaebum**   
This is fucked up.

Jinyoung almost laughs but was able to catch himself just in time. Jackson and Youngjae, who were sitting across from him on the diner were both eyeing him now. He shakes his head at them and they let him be.

**Park Jinyoung**   
More fucked up than the others, hyung?

**Im Jaebum**   
I love it.

Not knowing how to answer, Jinyoung puts down his phone and looks up enough to catch Jackson and Youngjae staring at him. They both don’t even looked ashamed to have been caught and they just raised an eyebrow at the same time.

“What?” He asked, as if he didn’t know why they were looking at him.

“Is that him again, hyung?” Youngjae piped up, looking interested.

“What him, Youngjae-ah?” Jinyoung thought that maybe if he pretended they didn’t know, he could get away with it. He doesn’t even understand why he told them about Jaebum at all. Probably a lapse of judgment after the fact that he went to History II late when Jackson knew he had no class or work the hour before.

“Your boy from Seoul.” Jackson answered to the point, as usual.

Before Jinyoung could make something up (something definitely ridiculous), the ahjumma that owned the diner came with their order and placed it in front of them. She ruffled their hair and remarked, like everyday, how much they’ve grown even though Jinyoung and Youngjae are the only ones who actually grew up in Jinhae.

After that, conversation was kept to a minimum because being good friends, Jackson and Youngjae prioritize food than Jinyoung. Jinyoung has never been more thankful of this.

 

“I don’t like watching movies alone.” Jaebum told Jinyoung one night when Jinyoung had suggested that he try the Keigo Higashino adaptations. That was also the reason why they’re both on their own beds, 6 hours away from each other. They have their laptops in front of them, browser open on the same page and skype call already connected.

On a Friday night, instead of out with Jackson and Youngjae in their local karaoke place singing their hearts out and eating numerous junk food, Jinyoung is locked inside his room preparing to watch a movie with someone halfway across the country. It was his favorite author’s movie, yes but the fact still stands.

“Are you good, hyung?” Jinyoung asked, pulling his laptop on his lap and fixing the pillow behind him. “We should click on the video at the same time.”

Jaebum raised his thumb up, earphone already on. “You give me the signal, alright? The pointer is just literally on top of the play button and--”

“Play!” Jinyoung interrupted, earning a laughter from Jaebum.

They were going to be watching the adaptation of  _ The Midsummer Equation _ , Jinyoung suggested watching it first before the  _ Devotion _ . So with the opening credits rolling, earphones plugged in, volume dimmed a little, Jinyoung and Jaebum watched the same movie even when they were miles apart and connected only by a Skype call.

“They really made sure we know it’s Summer in the movie, huh?” Jaebum whispered, taking a fistfull of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

Jinyoung watched the small Skype window where the camera was on Jaebum’s upper body, the room dark and his figure only illuminated by the light from his laptop. The older boy was wearing a white tank top and the bucket of popcorn was on his lap as his eyes were trained on the movie playing in front of him.

“I thought Narumi was supposed to be  _ pretty _ .”

Jinyoung’s thoughts were interrupted by Jaebum’s sudden declaration as they both laughed, knowing what the other meant. 

“Just continue watching, hyung.” Jinyoung chided the other boy.

Jaebum snorted, but there was a turn on the side of his lips to tell he was amused. “Let’s go continue watching then.”

The next hours consisted of watching the movie with Jaebum complaining about Narumi and the changes made with the characters. Jinyoung, in return, tried to explain as much as he can and pushed the other boy to continue watching properly. There were a few conversations after Jaebum had settled down and accepted the change of character, silence followed and was only broken when he would grunt about Narumi.

Sniffing a little, Jinyoung turned on the lamp on side after the movie was over and Jaebum did the same in his room. They settled down more comfortably now that there was no need to sit properly for the movie.

“So?” Jinyoung asked, lying down on his side with his laptop on the space on his right.

“That was really fucking annoying,” Jaebum complained, also lying down on his bed now and head pillowed by his arm. “But also made me realize how good the book is. They changed so many things.”

“They did.” Jinyoung agreed. “Do you want to watch another one, hyung?”

Jaebum smiled at him, “Maybe another time? I’m kind of knocked out right now. We could watch Devotion together again. How about next Friday?”

There’s a sudden rock settling on his stomach, making him feel things he didn’t want to feel. “Sorry for keeping you up, hyung.” Jinyoung smiled back and looked at the clock on his laptop, the numbers 10:52 PM glaring at him. “I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow, hyung? Oh wait, you have a dance practice--”

“Tell me a story.” Jaebum interrupted, moving on his bed as if finding the perfect position to sleep.

“What?”

“Or sing me a song.” Jaebum added, already looking drowsy.

Jinyoung gave his hyung a look. “You haven’t brushed your teeth, hyung. Or washed your face for that matter. Don’t go to sleep yet!” He knew he was talking about himself for he had munched on some chips earlier while they watched.

“Fine. Brush our teeth and wash our face then let’s get back here in half an hour?” Jaebum suggested, pushing himself up that his head was cut off the screen. “Let’s leave the call on so we know when the other’s back.”

“Okay.” Jinyoung took out his earphones the same time that Jaebum did and they waved at each other before getting out of the camera’s frame.

Padding over to his room’s own bathroom, he immediately took his toothbrush so he could brush his teeth. The task didn’t even last 5 minutes and soon he was washing his face, his facial wash newly bought by Jackson as a gift and it worked wonders. After drying his face with his towel, he walks back in his room to change his shirt as he slips into a warm and worn hoodie so he could go back to the bed.

Jaebum still wasn’t in front of the camera when he gets there so Jinyoung fiddles with his laptop, checking his emails and his social media accounts to find a post from Jackson on Facebook where he was tagged.

**Jackson Wang @jflawless** **  
** Having fun with  @ArsVitaYJ because  @jrjyp ditched us for his boy toy!

Screeching, Jinyoung picked up his phone and speed dialled his best friend. Jackson picked up on the second ring and Jinyoung could hear Youngjae singing a  _ If this room was burning, I wouldn’t even notice  _ in the background.

“YO JYP! HOW’S YOUR DATE WITH JB?!” Jackson yelled excitedly as if he didn’t know that Jinyoung called so he could scream at him. “DID YOU AT LEAST GET LAID, MAN? OH WAIT, YOU CAN’T!”

“Wang Jackson…” Jinyoung threatened, feeling a headache forming. He muted his end of the call, just in case Jaebum comes back and hears the mess they’re in. “Will you stop pretending you’re drunk because we both know you’re just drinking--”

“YOU CAN’T BECAUSE YOUR BOY TOY LIVES IN SEOUL WHICH IS A GOOD 6 HOURS AWAY FROM US, PARK JINYOUNG!” Jackson screamed again, giggling as Youngjae enters the chorus of Little White Lies and he was belting out  _ CAUSE YOU’VE BEEN TAKING UP MY MIND WITH YOUR LITTLE WHITE LIES LITTLE WHITE LIES _ .

“Can you please shut Youngjae up? Or have the decency to get out of the room so I can talk to you!” Jinyoung massaged his temples and felt it throb more when he saw Jaebum sliding back to his place, hair wet from shower with a towel in hand. He signalled for 5 minutes and smiled when Jaebum nodded at him. “LISTEN JACKSON WANG, you delete that tweet about Jaebum hyung  _ and  _ you stop pretending you’re drunk. Got it?”

Jackson snorted. “Yes, my Lord.”

“Stop watching Kuroshitsuji.”

The call ended and Jinyoung unmuted himself just as he took and wore his earphones again.

“Jackson?” Jaebum asked, already familiar with Jinyoung’s best friend even though they haven’t really talked. Jinyoung had made sure of that, knowing too well that Jackson will tell Jaebum things he shouldn’t ever know.

“Yeah, he and Youngjae are still at it. Youngjae was even belting out Little White Lies  _ again _ .” Jinyoung shook his head and smiled, but he looked confused when Jaebum looked sadly at him. “Hyung?”

“I’m sorry if you had to miss out on your friends because of me.” Jaebum suddenly said, looking sad. “You told me that karaoke on Friday Nights are a must.”

Jinyoung shook his head immediately, “Shut up, hyung. I told you that I don’t mind already. Plus,  _ you _ ’re missing out on a night of clubbing and drinking till you pass out because of me. I think you’re the one who’s missing out more.”

“Please. Hangover the next morning? I’m not missing out on anything at all.” Jaebum assured him. “Now. You said you’ll sing for me after we prepare for bed, Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung didn’t sing for Jaebum, but they did talk about songs, their favorite singers, favorite movies and the books they’ve read. They talked about their family, their crazy friends and what’s happening in school. They talked and laughed and chided each other until it was 2:24AM and they had both fallen asleep in front of their laptops with their heads pillowed by their arms.

 

It was 8:49AM when Jinyoung woke up, the blast of the sun from his window getting him into consciousness. He looked around and almost dropped his laptop, but was able to catch it on time. When he does, he realized that they haven’t disconnected the call and Jaebum’s sleeping face was there for Jinyoung to see.

The older boy’s lips kept twitching and there was trail of drool on the right corner. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful that Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare even though Jaebum had looked better.

Because this Jaebum, stripped bare and asleep was all for Jinyoung to see  _ right now _ .

 

The sky was dark and the wind was blowing hard when Jinyoung suggested it. Classes were just finished and Jackson had a shift in his part-time job while Youngjae had a club meeting. Jinyoung’s shift today and tomorrow in the cafe was taken by his workmate that needed extra shifts to pay for his Mom’s hospital bills.

While going through the books on his shelf, arranging and rearranging them for the nth time because he couldn’t decide whether to shelve them by title, by author or by preference. He was just staring at his copy of John Grisham’s _ A Time To Kill _ and pondering over the pros and cons of reading it again when his phone chimed signalling a message.

**Jaebum hyung**   
What was that book you were talking about that has a discussion on whether when was the right time for murder? I wanted to do it for my Literature class.

Smiling at the book on his hand, Jinyoung takes a photo of the cover and sends it with the note:  _ What a coincidence, hyung! I was just debating whether to read it or not :) _

It took Jaebum more than 30 minutes to reply which means he was probably out of his dorm because he wasn’t in his class, Jinyoung would know since he has the older boy’s schedule committed to memory. But he does get a reply when Jinyoung was already a quarter into the book.

**Jaebum hyung**   
All the bookstores I went to doesn’t have a stock of that book or any John Grisham for that matter. I was looking forward to read that, too.

About to reply a comforting message, Jinyoung stared at his copy of the book on his lap and then on his phone. He didn’t know where the thought came from or where the sudden burst of bravery came from, but it was probably the fact that he wanted to help and he was free. 

(Also, maybe, it was the fact that he wanted to see Jaebum too. It  _ has  _ been 4 months after all.)

**Jinyoung** **  
** Hyung, I’ll be in the Seoul Bus Station in probably 7 hours. Pick me up?

Jaebum’s reply was so fast that Jinyoung didn’t get to stand up and pack his things quickly.

**Jaebum hyung**   
You’re crazy.   
I’ll be there waiting.   
Just sleep over today and bring your clothes. I’ll cook you dinner AND breakfast.

**Jinyoung**   
I was planning to. You better abide by your promises, hyung!

Without waiting for any other reply even though he heard the chime of his phone again, Jinyoung immediately packed an overnight bag and the book. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes before leaving a message for his parents. Begrudgingly, he sent a text to Jackson and Youngjae too incase they needed something from him.

In less than an hour, Jinyoung was in their Bus Station to buy a ticket for Seoul.

 

It was strange, Jinyoung realized, as he steps off the bus and looks around the crowd for a face he’s only see in person once but  has talked to for nights on a row until they fell asleep. It’s been 4 months, but Jinyoung was able to spot Jaebum as soon as he laid eyes on the older boy.

“Jinyoung-ah!” It seemed like he wasn’t the only one, with the way Jaebum waved his hand at him.

In a matter of minutes and a few steps, they were in front of each other. Jaebum hasn’t changed since the last time he saw him (which was last night, really), but he looked better and more alive in person. His hair hanging off his eyes and his glasses replaced with what Jinyoung can tell are contact lenses.

“You came.” Jaebum smiled at him, that smile that has had Jinyoung weak on the knees because Jaebum’s usual serious face is spread out in a huge turn of his lips. He looks brighter, looks younger and looks carefree and less of a snob like how Jaebum describes his personality.

“You promised home cooked meal.” Jinyoung reminded him, but took out the book all the same to wave it proudly. “And also because you need to be educated on all things John Grisham. You should start reading it tonight after you cook my dinner.”

Jaebum snorts, but grabs Jinyoung’s wrists lightly as if leading the way. “Come on, we need to ride another bus. Do you like ddeokbokki and kimbap? Because I’m about to feed you one of  _ the  _ best ddeokbokki and kimbap you’ll ever taste.”

With the two of them walking towards the gate of the bus station, Jaebum’s hand on Jinyoung’s wrist and the conversation flowing properly between them, they looked like a couple. It was a wonder, how they could’ve only met each other once and had spent the past 4 month talking via the web  _ yet _ .

Yet.

Jinyoung hasn’t felt this at home in years.

 

There was laughter on their table, their legs cramped under and their knees knocking on each other. Most of ddeokbokki was gone along with the strawberry milk they ordered. The kimbap was currently being devoured by Jinyoung as Jaebum laughs and told him he’d enjoy it.

With Jaebum’s chopsticks, he offered the last kimbap on his plate on Jinyoung’s. “Go on and enjoy it. You seemed to have loved the meal.” There was a teasing glint in his eyes, as if he didn’t watch Jinyoung eat almost the whole plate of kimbap they ordered.

“Cheese kimbap, hyung?  _ The  _ best.” Jinyoung announced, dipping the last one on the left over ddeokbokki sauce before eating it in one bite. “Jackson would be  _ so  _ jealous. He loves cheese and any food with cheese so much.”

“Oh! Speaking of Jackson, what did they say?” Jaebum asked and there was something on the tone of his voice that Jinyoung couldn’t pinpoint. “He doesn’t seem to like me much. He most definitely wouldn’t want you going to Seoul to sleep over on my apartment.”

Jinyoung snorts. “Oh, don’t worry about Jackson. He just has issues.”

“What issues?” Jaebum prodded.

Busying himself with drinking from his glass of strawberry milk, Jinyoung tries to think of a way to get out of the question. Because Jinyoung definitely know what kind of issue Jackson has about Jaebum and he’s heard it multiple of times. He’ll definitely here it more when his best friend reads the text message he left.

“Just issues.” Jinyoung shrugs and sees the clock on the wall and it was already 9:34PM, “Did you just get out of cooking me dinner by feeding me outside, hyung?”

“Noticed it only now?” Jaebum laughs again, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was going to cook us dinner at my apartment but roommate has his boyfriend over and will be there until the 11PM so…”

“Your roommate Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asked and tries not to think of the implications that they’ve been sexiled by a College freshman. Jaebum nodded and looked embarrassed. “With his boyfriend Bambam, am I right?”

“I promise I’ll cook you breakfast tomorrow before you go.” Jaebum eagerly assured him. “Whether you want samgyetang or pancakes. Anything, I promise.”

“Anything?” Jinyoung challenged, raising an eyebrow.

‘Anything within my budget.” Jaebum corrected him.

 

Next morning at 7:24AM just two hours before Jinyoung’s bus back to Jinhae-gu, Jaebum and Jinyoung were sprawled on the couch with their breakfast on the coffee table in front of them. Pororo was playing on the screen and they were singing along to it, laughing in between bites.

“You cook a mean kimchi fried rice, hyung.” Jinyoung complimented him, laughing when Jaebum rolled his eyes. “I mean it! Even if you almost threw the whole kimchi without even cutting it up. It would’ve been funny to watch you try and cook that, though.”

“Your need for proper food won over watching me struggle,” Jaebum takes another egg roll and throws it on Jinyoung’s bowl. “Continue eating and drink your coffee, you have to shower and travel back to Jinhae-gu. Jackson called you approximately 36 times last night. He’s probably waiting for you by the station.”

“That is if he’s not on the way here to strangle you.” Jinyoung beams, smirking at Jaebum’s reaction. “Hyung, it’s okay. He won’t come here. He has a morning shift anyway.”

“Glad to know my life was saved because of his part-time job’s schedule.” Jaebum shook his head. “Go on and eat your food. Let’s finish before they start another episode of Pororo or else we won’t be getting out of this couch anytime soon.”

“Sure, hyung.” Jinyoung answered.

They ended up watching another episode of Pororo and only got up when Yugyeom stepped out of his room to ask why they were still there when the train leaves in an hour. After a hurried shower and dumping all of Jinyoung’s things in his bag, Jaebum takes the bus with him to the station.

“Thank you for coming, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum waves at him, his other hand buried in his pocket. “Message me when you get there or something so I won’t know you died or something. Jackson might have my neck if you do.”

“Thank you for entertaining me, hyung.” Jinyoung replies back, one foot already on the steps when he hears Jaebum’s next words.

“See you next time, Jinyoung-ah.”

When Jinyoung turns around, Jaebum has his back on him and was already walking towards the gate of the exit. In a daze, Jinyoung enters the bus and sits by the window.

For the next 6 hours, the words  _ See you next time _ kept repeating in his head over and over and over again.

 

At first, it wasn’t that horrible.

“Hyungnim, is there any free shifts I can use?” Jinyoung would ask his manager since he still has savings, just additional pocket money and for his school related spending.

Then it turned and became,

“Hyungnim, can I add another more shift? Since Sikyung quit, I can take his shifts instead of hiring a new one.” Jinyoung would prod because on his fourth trip to Seoul, he had managed to diminish all his savings for the past year.

But soon it turned to,

“Jaehyun-ah, can I take your shift this week? You said you have a trip with your class right?” Jinyoung already took their ex-employee’s shifts and he had soon asked his current one for extra shifts. His manager couldn’t give him anymore since their cafe isn’t open for 24 hours.

Because by the ninth trip to Seoul, Jinyoung’s grades are suffering for his lack of sleep and he’s always at work with extra shifts instead of studying. Youngjae has become worried, always making sure Jinyoung ate at school if he finds his hyung asleep on the table. Jackson had become angrier, always reminding him how stupid this was. How stupid  _ all  _ this was.

“YOU’RE NOT SLEEPING WELL!” Jackson had yelled at him once, when Jinyoung almost crossed the street just when a Tanker Truck was crossing. In the history of their friendship, not once had Jackson yelled at him like that with the boy’s eyes burning in obvious annoyance. “YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED!”

“I wasn’t going to die--”

“YOU’D ONLY END UP IN THE HOSPITAL WITH BROKEN BOKES, YES!” Jackson clutched on Jinyoung’s arms tightly and people were watching them now, wodnering what the ruckus was all about. “And you’d die anyway, from overworking yourself!”

“Jackson…”

They didn’t speak for a week, Jackson fuming with anger that Jinyoung couldn’t fix. Despite his friend’s worrying about him, he couldn’t give up what Jackson had wanted him to give up. He couldn’t just let it go.

**Jaebum hyung** **  
** Our favorite ddeokbokki restaurant now delivers! We can get our food delivered this Friday while we watch whatever movie you want.

**Jinyoung**   
Can we watch Harry Potter, hyung?

**Jaebum hyung**   
I don’t have the DVD right now. Maybe next time? I’ll buy the box set so we can watch it together.

During these times, Jinyoung smiling at his hyung’s words, makes everything feel better even if he doesn’t rest at all and barely gets enough sleep. It’s worth all the times he’s visited Seoul, dropping everything in Jinhae-gu just to spend enough time with Jaebum.

 

But by the tenth and eleventh time, Jinyoung looked even worse that it’s a wonder that Jaebum doesn’t even notice it at all. He has eyebags that he couldn’t conceal, he looks pale and is obviously thinner than how he looked a few months ago.

  
  


There’s something terribly wrong with the way Jackson and Youngjae were watching Jinyoung from the table at the corner, eyes watching his every move. It was already tiring to work almost a 12 hour shift after class and a terrible amount of lack of sleep and it was another to see your friends watching you.

“If you guys have nothing to do, just please go home,” Jinyoung tells them when the last customer left. “I don’t want to feel your eyes burning me to the ground.”

Jackson and Youngjae both walked to the counter, the fire in their eyes gone and now replaced by something else. There was concert and a little bit of pity and it makes Jinyoung’s stomach churn because it’s not the first time they looked at him like this.

“Hyung, please get some sleep.” Youngjae was the first to speak, his voice calming and soothing even to Jinyoung’s tired haze. “You’re going to fall over like this, if you continue like this.”

“Youngjae--” Jinyoung was interrupted by Jackson’s fist hitting the counter. “Jackson! We still have customers!” But none of the customers even batted an eyelash at them, already used to Jackson being noisy.

“Jinyoung, you have to stop this!” Unlike his loud actions earlier, Jackson hissed his next words. “You’ve overworked yourself for the past few months and for what? For trips to Seoul just to see someone you’ve met a total of 12 times! Twelve! All twelve times, might I mention, is all shouldered by you!”

There was a headache forming in Jinyoung’s temples and he just doesn’t want to deal with this right now. Not when he’s running on only 3 hours of sleep for the past two weeks and not to mention the stress of Midterms.

Fortunately, the door opened and someone walked in so Jackson and Youngjae had to step away. Jinyoung took his time preparing the order, pretending he couldn’t feel the glares Jackson was sending his way. When he finished, he turned to his friends and was about to make some excuses but Jackson had beat him to it.

“Your boy toy doesn’t even spend any money or effort to come visit you  _ here _ .” Jackson reminded him and it hit Jinyoung like a freight truck running on 120KPH because those were the same thoughts he had been pushing away from his mind for the past 9 months since he met Jaebum. “Maybe you should re-think this relationship with--oh  _ wait _ , there’s no relationship.”

Before Jinyoung could speak, could make up excuses, could defend himself, Jackson was already stalking out of the cafe with Youngjae looking at Jinyoung sadly. There’s another jingle of the bell of their cafe and his friends were out of sight.

When his phone buzzed in his pocket, he felt a small smile form on his lips despite the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. It gave him enough courage and enough hope because Jaebum makes him feel important even if, as Jackson had said it, there’s no relationship involved.

**Jaebum hyung**   
I bought the box set of Harry Potter movies for you!!! Let’s watch them all when you come here next? :)

Jinyoung types a hurried reply of  _ Then see you next weekend, hyung! Prepare lots of popcorn and drinks please! _

He tries to ignore the voice on his head that sounds so much like Jackson that kept on reminding him over and over  _ Jaebum hyung didn’t offer to come visit you _ .

 

It was if the Heavens were against Jinyoung because not only is it raining hard on the day he was supposed to go to Seoul, but he also had a high fever. If it was only against nature, Jinyoung would have already be packing his jacket and umbrella but he couldn’t even  _ move  _ without any of his muscles screaming in pain.

But instead of getting up to eat or maybe take a pill or two, his first thought was to message Jaebum hyung.

**Jinyoung**   
Hyung, I’ll have to cancel today :( I have a high fever and it’s raining really hard here in Jinhae-gu. Can we reschedule to next week?

Coughing out a lung, Jinyoung places his phone back on the nightstand so he could climb down the stairs where his Mom would be cooking breakfast. He managed to get her to cook soup for him and she ushered him out of the kitchen saying she’ll bring his food and medicine up so he should go rest.

When he got back to his bed, Jinyoung tucked himself on his blanket and checked his phone but there was no messages. Disappointed, he curls around himself and sleeps.

 

Jinyoung was woken up when his Mom knocked on the door with a tray of soup, glass of water and medicine. She placed it on his lap and checked his temperature before telling him to eat as much as he could so he could drink his medicine.

“If you need anything, just call out okay?” She patted his head and left the room.

Before taking a spoonful, Jinyoung checks his phone and finds only one message.

**Jaebum hyung**   
I’ll just invite Mark over.

There was a lump on his throat that Jinyoung couldn’t explain as he placed his phone back on the nightstand so he could eat. There were unshed tears on his eyes, something he couldn’t blame on his fever on as the disappointment curls in his stomach and made it hard for him to eat.

**Jinyoung**   
Okay, hyung. Have fun! Update me on which one’s your favorite?

Jaebum didn’t even tell him if he could just come over next week.

 

The next time Jinyoung wakes up it was to the loud sound of the raindrops hitting his window pane and messages from his phone, but none of them were from Jaebum. It was get well soons from Jackson and Youngjae, but  _ none  _ from Jaebum.

Jinyoung goes back to sleep, his fever burning through his whole body and making him weaker.

This time, he lets a tear fall.

 

With three days of Jinyoung’s fever, he lay alone on his bed and only being fed soup by his Mom. There were no other messages from Jaebum.

Jinyoung finally accepted that maybe Jaebum didn’t really care at all.

 

Funnily enough, it was snowing that day. The first snow in Jinhae-gu so Jinyoung’s sad demeanor wasn’t as gloomy as he bundled himself up in his favorite jacket, boots and scarf. He had a morning shift in the cafe so he ate his breakfast and bid goodbye before getting out the house.

Sure enough, Jackson’s car was there waiting for him. “Get in! Youngjae’s going to be late!”he hollered, the door on the back already open and waiting for him.

“Demanding much?” Jinyoung complained as he got in, closing the door and wearing his seatbelt. “I thought Youngjae and I have the same morning shift today?”

“My boss wanted me to come in earlier so I could stack up the new tissues we got.” Youngjae explained, looking apologetic. “But it’s only a few minutes! I’m sure Mr. Lee won’t mind.”

“Yeah, he will.” Jackson snorts and looks at Jinyoung from the rearview mirror. “Still moping around?”

Jinyoung snorts and doesn’t deem his best friend an answer. It had been 3 weeks since he got sick and 3 weeks since Jaebum last talked to him. It was weird, not talking to the boy for 3 weeks when they used to message each other within the hour. It’s also quite weird to go back to his usual Friday arrangements of going to the karaoke instead of staying at home for a Skype movie date.

But it’s okay, Jinyoung may be moping right now but he’ll learn to cope. And he  _ is  _ coping with the fact that maybe he had spent so much money on his trips to Seoul to visit Jaebum when the boy didn’t even really care at all.

“You’re moping again!” Jackson reminded when Jinyoung hadn’t replied in a few minutes. Jinyoung looked up because even with the teasing words, Jackson looked worriedly at him. “Also, get out. We’re here.”

Jinyoung sends him a smile, “Thanks, man!” Then he gets out of the car and looks down on the steps he has to take. It wasn’t snowing that hard yet so the roads weren’t as covered with the cold flakes and he was thankful. He still made sure he wouldn’t slip so he kept his eyes trained on his feet which is probably why he bumped on someone.

“I’m so sorry!” Jinyoung immediately starts apologizing, looking up to see who it was because he was hoping it wasn’t that customer he had an argument with yesterday. 

It wasn’t.

But the sight of the person in front of him didn’t make him feel any better.

“J-Jaebum hyung…” Jinyoung peaked at the older boy’s face to see him smiling at him. He blinked a few times, wondering if his moping around has gone to a new height and now he’s hallucinating.

“Hello Jinyoung-ah.” 

_ But his hallucination speaks.  _

Jaebum reaches out to grab his wrists.

_ His hallucination feels warm over the jacket he has on. _

“Why are you here, hyung?” Jinyoung asked, confused because after that cold reply during three days he was sick and that disappearance for the past three weeks, why was Jaebum here  _ now _ ?

“To prove to you that you’re not the only one who’s willing to work for this relationship.” Jaebum answered, the hand on Jinyoung’s wrist tightening the hold. “And that, if you still want… for there to be a relationship between us.”

With everything that had happened, Jinyoung wasn’t sure about what to expect or to expect anything at all. But with the way Jaebum was looking at him, hopeful and yet a little afraid. They spent so many of their nights sleeping on the same bed and huddled on the same space that it feels so weird to be far away right now.

“W-What…” Jinyoung felt himself shiver, the wind blowing hard and yet he didn’t want to move because he didn’t want to cut this, whatever it was right now. “What do you mean, hyung?”

“What I mean is…” Jaebum’s hand on his wrist dropped and he held Jinyoung’s hand, fingers intertwined even through the mittens they wore. “I love you or I  _ think  _ I do. I’m willing to do everything the way Ishigami offered his life for Yasuko to how dedicated Ayane was. I probably can’t protect you the way Yukawa protected Kyohei, but I can  _ at least  _ try.”

Jinyoung was about to tear up or maybe jump on Jaebum so he could make sure everything was real. There was something about the way that Jaebum said those words that made Jinyoung feel safe, that the smile on Jaebum’s lips and the warmth on his eyes were only  _ his _ .

“I’m sorry I was so afraid.” Jaebum whispered.

“It’s okay as long as--”

“JINYOUNG, YOU MET YOUR BOYFRIEND ON A HIGASHINO FANSIGN, ARE YOU  _ SURE  _ HE’S NOT A MURDERER IN THE  MAKING?” Jackson screamed from the road and when Jinyoung saw him, his best friend immediately rolled down the window and cackled as he drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I actually tried to write markbum with famous/non-famous au but it just didn't work i am so so so sorry :(~~


End file.
